


Это всё усложнит

by tier_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Харта взгляд точь-в-точь как был у Джей Би, когда Эггзи целился в него из пистолета. Соблазн отступить, вежливо извиниться и перестать сжимать коленями бедра Гарри очень велик, но это ведь ничего не решит, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всё усложнит

Не то, чтобы Эггзи был совсем уж неопытен в таких вещах, но…   
Гарри не делает никаких намеков, не прикасается к нему чаще, чем это нужно (чаще, чем это нужно, чтобы поставить очередной жучок, вот что особенно обидно), никоим образом не показывает, что хотел бы пригласить Эггзи Анвина в свою жизнь, хоть и не протестует против такого вторжения.   
Гарри не пытается давить. Хуже того – Гарри не проявляет никакой инициативы. И вот к этому Эггзи совершенно не готов, потому что уже успел нафантазировать, как неторопливо сдается под неустанными нападками Гарри.   
Ничего подобного.  
Через несколько мучительно долгих недель, в течение которых Эггзи, кажется, вылезает из душа только чтобы сходить на задание, а все остальное время фантазирует о Гарри, он понимает, что пора бы уже взяться за дело самому.   
Он выходит к завтраку в одних пижамных штанах, забывает закрыть дверь, отправляясь в душ, и вдруг решает, что кровать Гарри – лучшее место для приятного времяпрепровождения… с книгой в руках, например. Гарри укоризненно вздыхает и стоически переносит все эти выходки с несвойственным даже для него терпением. К концу недели можно констатировать полный провал операции. 

\- В чем его проблема?  
Эггзи ложится щекой на стол Мерлина, устало закрывает глаза и настойчиво барабанит пальцами по столешнице.   
Мерлин пару секунд молчит, но потом поднимает бровь в вежливом недоумении.  
\- Гарри, - поясняет Эггзи, - почему он один? Почему не заведет себе какую-нибудь леди с кружевами, бриллиантами, воскресными обедами и прочей чушью, которую он якобы так любит?  
\- Я бы сказал, что тебе не стоит лезть в чужую жизнь, - задумчиво откликается Мерлин, склонив голову набок, рассматривая Эггзи так, словно только что открыл в нем забавную и неизученную функцию. – Ограничься тем, что наша работа не располагает заводить отношения. Неплохое объяснение по-моему.   
\- Но ведь дело не в этом? – устало уточняет Эггзи. – Дело абсолютно не в этом, Мерлин. Только я все равно ничерта не понимаю. 

Мишель как будто помолодела лет на пять, когда ушла от Дина. Даже пытается бросить курить. Правда все еще покуривает тайком от сына (не догадывается, что весь дом все равно напичкан аппаратурой и тут шагу нельзя ступить спокойно), но Эггзи ничего не говорит – его и самого до сих пор иногда тянет купить на заправке пачку Camel с самой дешевой зажигалкой и прикурить.   
Нельзя. Ему еще носиться по всей стране за толпами психопатов, и здоровые легкие тут совсем не помешают.   
А Мишель выглядит здорово. Собирает волосы в пышный хвост и всерьез увлеклась готовкой. Эггзи потихоньку скармливает половину своего обеда скулящему под столом Джей Би.   
\- Тебе нужно найти какого-нибудь классного парня, мам, - отмахиваясь от очередной порции омлета, рассуждает Эггзи. – Почему все вокруг меня предпочитают жить в одиночестве, я начинаю комплексовать. Тем более, что ты каждый раз жалуешься, что я редко захожу и тебе скучно одной… Мам?  
Мишель как будто бы смеется сперва, но вдруг закрывает рот ладонью и всхлипывает.   
\- Эй. Что такое? – Эггзи старательно делает вид, что вовсе не паникует.   
\- Я не заметила, когда ты успел вырасти и стал так на него похож.  
\- Ох, черт, мам, ну и чего тут плакать… - смущенно отзывается Эггзи.   
Она пытается улыбнуться в ответ.   
\- Останешься сегодня ночевать? Можем вместе посмотреть фильм. 

Эггзи никогда не был особенно хорош в последовательных логических играх, в занудном собирании паззлов. Догадки, нестандартные ходы, умение невесть как попасть в десятку и нечеловеческое везение – вот его методы работы. Они не хуже любых других, в самом деле.   
Вот и теперь понимание приходит одним рывком, картинка просто складывается сама собой.  
\- Мать твою, Гарри, я этого хочу чуть ли не с первой встречи с тобой.  
У Харта взгляд точь-в-точь как был у Джей Би, когда Эггзи целился в него из пистолета. Соблазн отступить, вежливо извиниться и перестать сжимать коленями бедра Гарри очень велик, но это ведь ничего не решит, правда?  
\- Ты псих больной, Галахэд, на всю голову псих, - уже почти злится Эггзи, - даже Мишель забыла его за семнадцать-то лет и завела себе этого придурка Дина…  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - мягко, едва слышно, тем самым стоят_ли_твои_выходки_тех_неприятностей_что_ты_мне_причиняешь тоном начинает Гарри.   
\- О, я все прекрасно понимаю, - заверяет Эггзи. – Я так похож на своего трагически погибшего отца, которого все охренеть как любили, что никто и не вспоминает, что я совершенно другой – живой – человек, и у меня есть какие-то, черт побери, собственные желания…  
На «желаниях» Гарри почему-то вздрагивает и растерянно моргает – кажется, эта часть заботит его больше всего, хотя Эгзи уверен, что говорили они совершенно о другом. Он говорил.  
\- Так ты действительно хочешь? – переспрашивает Галахэд.  
\- Охренеть как, - заверяет Эггзи и удостаивается легкой почти даже не вымученной улыбки.   
\- То есть вот прямо сейчас уже не хочу, - решает он пояснить, потому что сидеть на коленях у Гарри, ощущая как стремительно и начисто выветривается возбуждение от этих его грустных взглядов, оказалось довольно неловко. – Но вообще-то очень хочу. Можно даже и прямо сейчас. Ох, дьявол… Просто перестань смотреть на меня так, словно я готовлюсь умереть у тебя на руках, а дальше делай, что пожелаешь.   
\- Я помню, что ты это ты все время, - улыбается Гарри. – Как только ты начинаешь говорить, вас невозможно спутать. Он был совсем не таким и не сказал бы все те глупости, что ты только что умудрился озвучить…  
Эггзи давится воздухом, собираясь горячо возмутиться, что все вот это вообще-то очень обидно слышать, даже от Гарри, который мнит себя его наставником, но не успевает ничего сказать, уцепившись за новую, более интересную мысль.   
\- То есть мне достаточно просто не затыкаться во время секса, чтобы решить проблему с твоими печальными флэшбэками?  
Гарри краснеет. Черт побери, Гарри действительно краснеет. Эггзи успевает это понять за секунду до того, как его с возмущением стряхивают на пол.   
Впрочем, и на полу тоже совсем неплохо.   
Он обнимает колени Гарри и кладет подбородок на его бедро.  
\- Правда, я давно хотел отсосать тебе, а это немного осложнит ситуацию, да?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Гарри, наконец-то протягивая руку и запуская пальцы в волосы Эггзи, - не думаю.   
Первое их прикосновение не_для_работы. Чертовские значимый шаг, разве нет?

 

_17 лет назад._

_…жена и ребенок, мелкий совсем парнишка, - юноша смотрит на Гарри теплыми серо-голубыми глазами и не знает, куда деть руки. Пальцы у него изящные, но с неровно обстриженными ногтями, и, что гораздо хуже, каждое их нервное движение выдает владельца с головой. Очень плохо при такой-то работе.  
\- А еще мы, вроде как, работаем вместе, и вообще… Вряд ли Артур одобрит, если узнает, но… Мне все равно, если честно.   
Ли не подкупает своей искренностью, он бьет ею наотмашь, больно и безжалостно. Может быть, это и привлекло в нем Гарри – теперь сожалеть уже определенно поздно.   
\- Это все очень усложнит, - подводит итог его собеседник, наконец-то перестает крутить в руках чашку, и поставив ее на стол, поднимает взгляд.   
\- Нет, - качает головой Гарри, и пытается ободряюще улыбнуться, еще опасаясь протянуть руку и успокоить его какой-то лаской. Слишком интимно для двоих людей, пока не разобравшихся, что происходит между ними.   
\- Нет, - повторяет Гарри, - я не думаю… _


End file.
